


Off to a.. Good start?

by yuzurusjorts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, chiaki has a crush on midori here but its not chiamido, i had to edit chapter 1 so i could add a proper ending, trans character(arashi)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuzurusjorts/pseuds/yuzurusjorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy with a soft spot for tiny cute mascots and stuffed animals, after a very unfortunate event, meet someone who shares some interests with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a simple Midori x Mika fic I wrote for my boyfriend's birthday, this pairing isn't very well known so I'm just trying to spread the word. I wrote it on my phone, I'm sure there are some typos and the text format may look weird when you read it on a computer but give it a chance. It's the first fanfiction I ever wrote and English isn't my first language, so please be gentle with the replies! Thank you and I hope you enjoy it.

It was a nice Monday morning, all the students at their houses were happy to wake up, getting ready for yet a new school day. All of them, except one. Midori Takamine was still in his bed, planning if he could use any excuse to skip class today. He was depressed as usual, but today the atmosphere felt heavier than the other days. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes at all, clinging to his teddy bear while listening to the sound of his phone's alarm. He was getting really late for his unit's, RYUSEITAI, morning practice. 

"Midori! You're getting late, don't try to skip class again or your noisy friend will come here and bother you like last time!" He heard his mom, and opened his eyes sighing. Chiaki could be so annoying sometimes, 'He even found out where I live so he could force me to go to school... Nnughhh..' Midori tought, with an unpleasant look in his face. His mom was right, it was time to get up. He tried again, getting up and searching inside the deepest parts of his soul for some motivation. 

"I want to dieeee ..why can't I stay home.... School is such a bother.." his pajamas were so warm and comfty, he wondered if maybe there were a chance he could go to school in them..? Nah. Everyone would ask questions and again he didn't have the patience or strenght for that at all. Getting slowly changed into his uniform, he looked at the mirror and saw his reflection. He looked a mess, that's what clinical depression does to you. "Whatever, I guess."

[...]

After getting ready and having breakfast, Midori said bye to his parents one last time, packed his stuff and walked off the house. Today was a day like every other, and by 'like every other' he meant a bad day. But, he had something with him to keep him going through the day: a tiny cute mascot. His favorite one, it looked so cute and the outfit was really detailed. His smile would brighten a bit as soon as he looked at it, that's why he'd usually leave it at his room, but, today, what he needed the most was friend, and who better than his favorite toy? 

Taking a last look at the mascot, he carefully placed it back in his bag and walked to Yumenozaki Academy, feeling a bit better now.

[...]

"TAKAMINE!" 

'Oh no.' Midori knew that voice. He kept walking, trying to pretend he didn't listen. 

"TAKAMINE DON'T RUN AWAY FROM YOUR LEADER....!⋆" 

Chiaki dashed into Midori like a comet. The taller boy stopped and turned back, only to be surprised when he saw Chiaki running towards him fast- maybe too fast. 

"Morisawa-Senpai stop-!" 

BANG. 

They crashed, and Midori fell back to the floor with Chiaki clinging to him, his bag flying meters away. 

" Hi-" 

"AUGHHH my bag...!" 

Eyes widened, midori pushed chiaki and ran to his bag. It made a loud sound when it crashed on the floor. "Please , please, no.." He opened it, finding out his biggest fear had came true. His favorite mascot, the one he had for over 5 years, was now ruined, broken.

"HEY TAKAMINE WHAT'S UP! GYAHAHAHA, sorry! I guess I was going too fast, and it was too late to stop, you understand?~"

Chiaki laughed coming closer, but stopping as soon as he saw Midori's sad look. "W-what happened.." 

"You....! Look what you've done!" 

The brunette saw the broken toy in his friends hands and got concerned. "What is this..?" 

"It.. It was my favorite mascot ever...! But now its nothing more than pieces.." Midori had tears on his face, what attracted the attention of someone who were nearby. "Chiaki- what happened? Why is Mido-chan crying?" Arashi walked closer, worried as the Big sister figure she was. 

"I- I was running and i bumped into him and i guess i broke something really importa-" 

"CHIAKI! Why Are you always like this?? So careless!" Placing her hand on Midoris shoulder, Arashi comforted him. "Don't cry... Let me take a look, maybe we can fix it..?" 

Drying his tears with his sleeves, Midori opened his hands, revealing the ruined pieces. And, with a finger on her chin, Arashi hummed lightly, thinking. "Mmhm.. I know someone who's very good at fixing things, maybe Mido-chan can go there and ask..? I don't want to see you crying no more! So, it's better than nothing right?" She gave Midori a reassuring smile, winking and giggling a bit. 

"What- are you serious? You see, I don't know many people outside of RYUSEITAI... since I am not good at making friends, but if theres any way to fix my favorite toy, I will try it...! Please, tell me more nee-chan!" Midori had stopped crying now, a sparkle of hope shining in his eyes. 

"Yes. We have a club in Yumenozaki just right for this situation, the Handcrafts club! A very good friend of mine is one of the members, he can be.. Weird, sometimes, but he's very sweet so I'm sure he will be glad to help!" 

"Handcrafts club....?" 

"Exactly! And YOU, Chiaki, need to learn how to be more careful and look where you're going!" Arashi scolded Chiaki one last time, as midori walked off deep in tought. 

'I wonder... What nee-chan meant when she said her friend could be "weird" sometimes...'

Classes had already started and the clubs activities too, so the hallways were mostly empty. Normally, Midori would attend to all his school activities, but seeing how it was Morisawa-senpai's fault his toy was broken, he didn't mind skipping RYUSEITAI's practice this time. 'I didn't even know we had a Handcrafts club here..."Walking through all the club room's, he would stop sometimes and ask for directions.

'Do you have any idea where the Handcrafts club room is..?'

After some minutes, he found it. Midori stopped before the door, he was tired from walking around, but now he didn't know if it was a good idea after all. What if he's just bothering the club members?

He stood there thinking for some time till he heard the door open, a dark haired boy came out from the room, mumbling something to himself. "Eehh.. What was Ara-nee talkin' 'bout.. Fixin' toys 'n that sorta stuff......?" 

Luckily, He stopped before bumping into Midori. Noticing the other boys presence, he looked up, confused "Who 're ya? Whaddya doin' here? Did Oshi-san ask ya to come...? No, Oshi-san doesn't like strangers.." 

"Um. Uh, I- I'm Midori Takamine... A first year, I- I wanted to know if.." 

"A first year, ya say? I've never cya around, Midori-kun? Heheh, I am-.. my name's Kagehira Mika, kinda silly aight? I don't think it's a good idea to go inside there now, Oshi-san's kinda mad, and ya wouldn't want to be near 'im when he's mad.." 

"I... Nee-chan- Um. Narukami-senpai, told me to come here... She said her friend could help me fix something... It's very important to me.. But I understand if you don't have the time-" 

"Narukami? Ya mean Ara-nee! Then yer the one she was talkin' 'bout when she called me? 'A sad boy lookin' for the handcrafting club room' she said, yanno?" 

"What a way to describe me.." Midori sighed, at least it looks like he found Arashi's friend. She was right, he was weird, in a way. But it wasn't bad, at least he wasn't annoying or noisy like Chiaki. "So, what's yer problem? I am no professional, but people say I'm good at fixin' small stuff. Like, plushies! Do ya like plushies? I think they're cute, Oshi-san says thas' a waste of time, but he's just grumpy like that!" 

"I.. I like plushies- wait, please, listen.. I need your help....!" Midori got the broken pieces and handed them to Mika, looking sadly as the other boy specified them. 

"Mmm... Thas' gonna be hard. I dunno if i can do it all alone, but, if I ask oshi-san to help, it will look great good inna sec!" 

"A-are you serious...? Please! It would make me really happy if you could fix it..!" 

Nodding with a smile, Mika agreed to help "Ye! I will help ya, and ya don't need to pay me or anythin', thas.. A gift! Since we're friends now, and all." 

"Aah.. Thank you so much.. Kagehira-senpai" 

"Mm? Didn't ya hear me? We're friends now, no need to call me tha' senpai stuff, Mika's good. Yanno.. Oshi-san must have calmed down now, so, why don't ya come here after classes are over? Guess I will be done with ur lil' toy by then!" 

The boy waved, as in saying goodbye, and came back inside the room, leaving Midori standing there, in silence and with a pinkish blush on his cheeks. Shaking his head a bit and smiling sightly, he tought now that things could end up good and everything would be alright. Mika sounded like a good boy, he trusted him.

[...]

After finishing all his school activities and fully listening to Chiaki's apologies, which lasted at least 20 long minutes, Midori said goodbye to the other unit members and headed towards the club room's again, kinda happier than usual.

Knock, knock. 

... 

Waiting some minutes, noises came from inside the room and the door opened. Midori's tiny smile turned into a confused expression, when the person to open the door wasn't Mika, but an older person, with odd pink hair. He was frowning and that made Midori wonder where the sweet boy who talked to him earlier was now. As the other didn't speak at all, Midori gulped, "I am-" 

"I didn't ask. What are you doing here? Knocking on the door and interrupting my work...! Non, this is a tragedy!" The other scolded sharply. 

"I'm sorry, I-" 

"Don't apologize, what is done is done. Now that you have already interrupted me and took my time, what do you want? Or could it be you're stupid enough to come here for no reason..?" Standing awkwardly in silence, Midori felt kinda scared to talk now. The pink haired boy's intimidating gaze on him didn't help at all, and he prayed that something would happen to help him get outta there as soon as possible.

And it did, Mika showed up at the perfect time. "Midori...? Oshi-san..? Whattya both doin'? Chattin' like this, are ya friends or somethin'?" As soon as he came closer, both boy's attention focused on him. "Failure, don't go around saying nonsenses! We are not 'friends', this person did nothing but interrupt my work." The one referred to as 'Oshi-san' spoke up, Midori didn't understand what was going on, and how could this person call Mika a failure? That was rude, at the very least. 

"Oshi-san..! Aight! I won't speak anymore. But, leave my friend alone, would ya? I called 'im here so I could give 'im his toy back, yanno, the one we fixed together!" 

"Terrible, horrendous! Say no more! Give him his trashy toy back and leave me to work by myself!" With that said, the door closed, Mika and Midori finding themselves alone once again. 

Noticing his friend's discomfort, the shorter boy decided to break the ice "So! Ya met Oshi-san, he's a weird guy, but he 'as a bi' heart!" 

"Big heart....? That's not how I would describe it..." 

Midori scratched the back of his neck, sighing heavily. If there were something he disliked more than noisy people, it was people who were rude for no reason. "Trust me, he's a great friend- Ah! I got ya!" Midori watched curiously as Mika started to search for something digging on his pockets. His eyes widened in surprise, a big smile forming on his lips. Mika was holding the tiny mascot carefully, smiling as well. It was now fixed, the parts all glued together in what seemed to be a perfect work of art. Midori touched it gently, happy to realize it wasn't a dream. 

"T-thank you....! It is perfect, you can't even tell it was broken once! I am so grateful... I can feel the will to die leaving my body..!"

Mika laughed lively in join, Midori seemed so excited playing with the small toy! It's almost as if he had forgotten the other boy was there too, much like a child. He truly was happy, what warmed Mika's heart since no one else really appreciated his job fixing toys. 

"Ya really love these tiny things, don'tcha? I do, too. I think, everythin' has it's own beauty, yanno? Even me, with tha weird eye thing." 

Midori noticed his friend's voice had saddened a bit, as he talked about himself. "What are you talking about....?" 

"Tha' thing!" Mika said, pointing at his eyes "Oshi-san said it's called 'heterochromia' or somethin'. People often stare at me, and sometimes they even say mean stuff!" 

"Mean stuff...? Nngh.. People can be really rude, sometimes, can't they...? But.." Midori gave Mika a confident smile, which was rare coming from him, "You shouldn't listen to them.. You're... not weird, at all. It's... Different. I like it, you are indeed very cute....! Full of colors, and so sweet! It's great..! ♪"

Mika blushed, looking away. "Ya think so..? Yanno, people are usually scared of me! Callin' me an aberration! I'm happy...! It makes me happy Midori-kun doesn't think I'm bad!" Both teens chatted happily, walking towards the school gates as it was time to go home. "I gotta go... My parents will be mad if I get home late." It was time to say goodbye, for now at least. Midori didn't have many friends out of RYUSEITAI, so he was alone most of time. But now, maybe things could change. "Cya tomorrow, ya? Even if we're not in the same classes, don't forget me, will ya?" Mika laughed lively, with a smile, both waving goodbye and Midori starting to walk off.

[...]

The next day, Midori woke up a bit happier for having to go to school. Now he had something to look forward to. While getting dressed, he could see his favorite mascot, who rested peacefully in the shelf, and looking closer at it now, the color scheme reminded him of Mika. Blue and yellow. 'These are nice colors' he tought to himself, a smile forming on his lips as he realized that, maybe, life could be good sometimes.


	2. Important

Hi guys! I'd like to say, this fic was never meant to be a multi-chapter fic. So, I decided against the chance of messing up the prompt trying to make up a plot for this. I added a proper ending to the first chapter and made it an oneshot showing how Mika and Midori met! I also fixed the text format so it's easier to read now and made the dialogues more organized. I really think this was the best decision, and I hope you all will like it as well! 

May we meet again in my next works!


End file.
